The Lost Princess
by Naomi4694
Summary: Dark Pit has been looking forward to another battle with Lucina to show off his improvements...but she's been missing all morning. (Continuation to 'Say My Name' maybe?)


The doppelganger stomped down the hall with his fists clenched at his sides and his wings tightly pressed against his back. With each greeting he received, he responded with a grunt and a a glare from his crimson eyes. Today was the day he was looking for. His thoughts during the previous night have been so loud and energizing that it may have even woken Palutena in her slumber. The more he wandered around the mansion, the more time was passing, which meant the longer he wasn't doing what he was uplifted for, which upset him more. The cycle repeated for the next few minutes or so. It came to Dark Pit that this obviously wasn't working.

He allowed his scrunched up face to relax. It was strange, the dark angel has never been so excited for a match before. His loss to his lost opponent allowed him to strengthen his weak areas. Nothing was going to prevent him from obtaining victory. He spotted one person roaming in the opposite direction.

"Robin." His voice was loud. The albino-haired male could detect his anger without even a sight of him. He stopped in his tracks and his head turned an angle. "Good morning Dark Pit."

"Where is Lucina?" Pittoo ignored his friendly gesture. The deviled look in his eyes expressed a look of urgency and restlessness.

The tactician cracked his neck. "The last time I saw her, she was going towards the woods where the waterfall is."

He stormed off without a second sight back.

The leaves and broken branches crunched beneath his feet. He loathed going into woods, he always came out with some sort of injury, but he couldn't let that happen today. He used his forearms to push away some of the branches that blocked his vision of the path, regretting not having his blades on hand. From his distance he could hear the sounds of roaring water, it grew louder as he approached it.

Meeting its peak, the area was bordered with the deep greens for the tall trees, the sun creating spotlights through each nook and cranny. The wall of water reached several feet high, Dark Pit's eyes spotted glistening white sequences as the water cascaded down into the calm and peaceful lake below. It had a fresh-smelling fragrance that when inhaled allowed the dark angel's anger to diminish completely. The only thing that brought this work of art together was the shine of the golden tiara that sat on the female's head. Dark Pit was facing her back, so all he could see was the dark blue locks that fell on her back. It complimented the Rapids flowing in front of her quite nicely.

He was almost too nervous to disrupt the beautiful sight of this picture by calling out her name. "Lucina, I found you."

Right then he heard a sniffle. Lucina's head swifted around to meet his gaze. The back of her hands moved to her water-filled eyes to clean them dry. "Dark Pit. We had a match scheduled for this morning didn't we? Gods...I'm so sorry...it was wrong to have my mind set on other things." Her voice squeaked accidently.

He took steps towards her, making it harder for her to hide away her tears, ye she remained still. "Forget the match Lucina, that's not important." He realized what came out of his mouth, and he was ok with it. "Why are you crying here all by yourself?" He was concerned, which was unlike him.

She paused to collect her thoughts. "I was only thinking...of the worst unfortunately. I don't know what is going on in Ylisse right now, everyone could be in danger right now, and I'm not there to help." Her voice was beginning to break down, her chest expanded and contracted multiple times within a minute. "Ever since I came here, I kept wondering if it was the correct choice. To have the same honor as the Hero King, the Radiant Hero, It was a remarkable feeling to be invited, but...do I really deserve to be here?" She wrapped her arms around herself. Once another tear broke free, it was a nonstop stream. The apples of her cheeks were damp and the slight breeze chilled them.

"Lucina..." Dark Pit allowed his instincts to overshadow him. The memories he had of her were always strong, passionate, and determined; almost like him in a sense. Never would he have guessed that through these months of becoming official Smashers she's been in fear of it being a mistake. The angel was up close to her, enough that he had to tip his chin upwards slightly to meet with her royal blue eyes, one that held her family's Exalt Brand. Tears still dripping from each. He unwrapped her by grabbing ahold of her hands. The princess was alerted but didn't do anything to restrain him. The pale pigment in his skin highlighted a rosy pink.

"Listen to me, Master Hand and Crazy Hand would not make an error on who they invite to be in Smash. They know what they're doing. You're a hero where you're from, and you have what it takes to be here. If there was a problem in your universe, they would send you and Robin there asap. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about, so please...stop being so hard on yourself." Dark Pit knew he could have gone much deeper. He couldn't pinpoint if Lucina's expression meant that his words contained any affect. He tried to recover himself. "You're kind, caring, generous, skillful in battle. Lucina I-" Continuing to have his eyes locked into hers, he couldn't help but ramble on. Gods, if Pit or Palutena saw him right now, he'd want to never look at this human girl again. However, they were alone where the angel could make his own decisions. And his decision was final:

He was in love with a human.

"Lucina...I'm really happy you decided to come here. Believe it or not..." He muffled. "I don't think I could stay here without you. Nothing would be the same if I didn't see you smile at some point everyday like I do, or effortlessly win tournaments."

The princess wore the same shade of pink on her cheeks. Those words struck her hard.

He looked away from her, far too embarrassed already. "Heh congratulations, you've made possibly the coldest person at this place fall for you."

Lucina felt the water level in her eyes build up again except this time she didn't try to prevent it from overflowing out of her. Her lips curled upwards. The princess freed her hands from the dark angel's. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, pulling the other one in soon after. Dark Pit could feel her heartbeat on his chest. His arms held her back. They sunk into each others' warmth.

"No one besides my family has ever made me feel this...important. Dark Pit, you've always been in my heart, I am so thankful that it was you coming to me this way. I wouldn't want anyone else."

Dark Pit squeezed her, so happy that they could be together, a dark angel and a human together in front of one of the most gorgeous monuments the mansion had to offer. Today was the day he was looking forward to, and absolutely nothing went as planned.


End file.
